


a strange light in his eye

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Terrifying Tolkien Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mental Instability, Possession, Rohan, Terrifying Tolkien Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Éowyn and Eomer notice their Uncle beginning to draw away, and into himself





	a strange light in his eye

**Author's Note:**

> day iii: a strange light in his eye

Éowyn and Eomer sit close in the dining hall day after day, heads drawn together in worry. Something is wrong with their Uncle, though he denies all inquiries so far. He has grown pale of late. Pale and short of temper. He has no time for family or even his people, beyond the broad strokes of ruling. He spends hours in council with the Wormtongue, talking of war and wizards.

His paranoia grows, despite their attempts to reassure him.

A strange light is in his eye, and he now sits evermore hunched in his throne, hands slack in his lap.


End file.
